


A Thousand Years

by thetiniestkotorfan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, post modern jukebox - Fandom
Genre: 60s era, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gay, M/M, Post canon, Reincarnation, SO VERY GAY, american 1960s, future skyrim, vampire lifespan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestkotorfan/pseuds/thetiniestkotorfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyrim is gone. After millennium of who knows how long, Keith Surana, prince of Volkihar goes to a bar on a date in Boston, 1965. Millennium after history has forgotten Nirn, forgotten its wars, its worlds, its cares. All that is left is Keith and his mother, watching and never remembering as loved ones are reborn over and over and over again. </p><p>(based off a future!Skyrim verse with rosesandlamppostsinwinter.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Blane was Keith's husband. Due to vampirism and a whole lot of luck, Keith is still alive long after most, in fact probably all, of those who ever knew Nirn to exist are gone. Lost to history. A fairy tale. Song is Halo (cover by Post Modern JukeBox) originally by Beyonce.

Keith hadn’t gone on a date in a long time. Not since the 1800s at least. Normally the hate ans danger targeted at half the attractions he had put a downer on thing. 

 

A blind date in this country was just supposed to help a dry spell. His mother and he had been in the United Starltes since the first world war, Europe wasn’t exactly the best place to be these last few decades. Now in ‘65 he was a bit more comfortable in America. Maybe he’d go back to the old country in a decade or so, for now he was glkd in Boston. 

 

“Sorry, sorry I’m late.” The girl must have been about 19, long brown hair piled up and hairsprayed, so that even though it was a good three inches above her head, the ponytail reached her lower back. The dress was tight, blue with white polkadots, that matched blue eye shadow. 

 

“Uh, it’s no problem ma’am.” 

 

“Thanks, just can’t escape work!” 

 

“I understand.” 

 

She didn’t really seem all that interested, cheerful sure, but distracted. It wasn’t like Keith wasn’t handsome. Blond hair, mostly made of muscle, he looked like the prince he was. Everything about him was almost perfect, except for hunter orange eyes, but most assumed those were an odd mutation. 

 

“Oh, I love this band!” 

 

He lookwd up at the band she spoke of, looked normal for this kind of dingy little bar. A guitar, a lead singer who didn’t seem to be on stage yet, an upright bass, like they were some cheap imitation of Mowtown. 

 

He turned back to the pale girl across the table. She was cute but not his type. She was small and thin...he wasn’t one for fragile partners. 

 

“Just watch this singer!” She beamed like a puppy and he snorted. Adorable woman though. 

 

The band started to play but Keith wasn’t really paying attention, his finger moving around the edge of his glass as his date bounced along across from him. 

 

_ “Remember those Walls I built _

 

_ Well baby they’re tumbling down _

 

_ They didn’t even put up a fight”  _

 

He knew that voice…

 

_ “They didn’t even make a sound.”  _

 

Keith turned his head to look at him. The voice sounded like honey...and damn the man matched it. 

 

_ “I found a way to let you in _

 

_ But I never really had a doubt _

 

_ Standing in the light of your halo _

 

_ I got my angel now.”  _

 

Keith couldn’t really look away, the man was pretty big a gppd six feet with arms even more muscled than Keith’s, he looked like he could throw the blond...but instead here he was, just singing in a well tailored suit, white against mocha skin. 

 

_ It’s the risk that I’ve taken _

 

_ I ain’t never gonna shut you out _

 

Blue eyes met openly staring orange ones, and gorgeous full lips tilted into a smirk. He turned slightly as he swayed to the music now. 

 

_ You hit me like a ray of sun _

 

_ Girl in the darkest night _

 

_ You’re the only one that I want _

 

_ And I’m addicted to your light _

 

Every few words the singer looked Keith in the eye again. He sang to the room of course, but...when he didn’t...his gaze focused on Keith and...was he blushing? Oh damn he was blushing wasn’t he? 

 

_ Everywhere I’m lookin’ now _

 

_ I’m surrounded by your Embrace _

 

_ Baby I can see your halo _

_ You know you’re my savin’ grace _

 

He had his full attention on Keith now, singing with what he hoped was all his heart, right to him!

 

_ You’re everything I need and more _

 

_ It’s written all over your face _

 

_ Baby I can see your halo _

 

_ Pray it won’t fade away _

 

“His name’s Blane.”

 

“Huh?”

 

He didn’t even remember the girl was there until she spoke up. 

 

“The singer, his name’s Blane. Sings here every Tuesday and Friday night. Usually sticks around for a drink afterwards,” Keith rose a brow at her as she smirked, an expression that reminded him of his mother, always one step ahead of him. She got up, patting his shoulder as she moved by. 

 

“He’d like you.” 

 

Keith looked at her a moment but soon his attention wandered back to the singer, whose focus had moved when Keith wasn’t looking, but his eyes darted right back when he noticed the staring blond again. Like an invisible tether, pulling the two together. 

The girl watched them from her place at the bar, signalling for the bartender to bring two pints to Keith’s table. 

 

“On me.” 

 

Keith looked at the waitress as she put them down in front of him. 

 

“From the pretty girl at the bar.” He looked ‘round  but she was gone, just, dissapeared. 

 

_ Halo  _

 

The song ended and the singer bowed, Keith raised the extra glass in question and the singer winked, within a few minutes, Blane was sitting across from him. 

 

“You know, usually, when someone’s staring at me like that, it’s not nearly as pleasing.”  Keith couldn’t stop the grin that spread at the compliment. He was usually much more charming...but something about Blane…

 

“And you’d be…?” 

 

“Oh! I’m Keith. Keith Surana. I don’t...usually stare like that.” 

 

“Keep doing it, that open mouth looks good...be fun to find other ways to wring out that expression.” His voice was low to keep from being overheard but damn...Keith wanted to shout it to the world. 

 

“Have a drink, and we can see about that.” 

 

~•*•~

 

Keith was right about the throwing him around thing. He woke up with an aching back...really an aching everything, but he also woke up tangled in mocha legs and long black hair in his face. 

 

He rather liked that. Except when he looked at the time and realized he had to be in class in an hour. 

 

“Shit, fucking shit.” He groaned as he gently rolled the man off of him. 

 

Blane blinked as Keith sat up, and interrupted him putting his shirt back on with a gentle touch to a muscled back. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” 

 

Keitg turned back and sighed, pulling his shirt all the way down. 

 

“Yeah, I wish I didn’t have to, but I got class in an hour.” 

 

“At least let me heat you up some breakfast.” 

 

Keith smiled and leaned down, kissing Blane gently with one hand resting on his chest.

 

“Breakfast sounds wonderful.” 

 

“You can use my shower.” 

 

Somehow it all felt so...normal. Like they’d been doing this for years. 

 

By the time Keith finished getting ready, Blane was pressing a home made egg and bacon sandwich into his hands. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“No problem. Do you want to…”

 

“Next week.” 

 

“Yeah, next week. Sunday?” 

 

“Saturday.” 

 

“Better.” 

 

They kissed once more, and as Keith walked out the door...he couldn’t help but feel that everything was exactly as it should be. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When this whole thing makes zero sense but got you into NYU soooooo


End file.
